ABC Floral
by oxybry
Summary: Una flor, un relato. Siguiendo el orden del abecedario. #17: 'Pulsatilla'
1. Acacia

**Acacia: Elegancia**

Ciertamente la cotidianidad a veces disimula los colores de una persona, pero estos relucen ante algún cambio de luz, transformándose, mostrando con fuerza sus verdaderos colores y luminosidad. Ren supo que nadie era mejor prueba de ello que Kyoko.

Alguna vez leyó que la elegancia no consistía en el traje si no en el modo de llevarlo, la experiencia le había probado que era cierto, le había enseñado que era algo más parecido a una mezcla de distinción, naturalidad y esmero, como una acacia de bellas flores amarillas y finas hojas que se mece con el viento.

Su único pensamiento cuando ella salió de la habitación con su interpretación de Natsu Kitagawa, fue que la elegancia se había hecho carne.

.

.

* * *

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad**. Skip Beat no es mio, y no me lucro de ninguna manera. Solo tomo prestados los personajes

 **NA.** Para ayudarme con mí bloqueo creativo XD. Si tienen alguna flor en mente de la que quieran escriba soy toda oídos. La siguiente es la Belladona


	2. Belladona

**Belladona: Silencio**

Nunca el silencio fue tan doloroso, pero era necesario. Si él sabía, él la odiaría, así que cuando lo descubrió tomó una decisión, ella nunca le dejaría saber de los impuros sentimientos que anegaban su corazón. Entonces, ¿por qué el silencio la consumía y se sentía como si hubiese perdido su voz? No, no era ella la que había perdido su voz, era su corazón. Sí, fue como si su corazón fuese intoxicado por cientos de belladonas. Todo fue silencio anudado a los movimientos continuos e incontrolables de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **NA.** Algunos afirman que la belladona está relacionada al silencio por las historias detrás de la flor, personalmente creo que tiene más que ver con los síntomas que se presentan en caso de intoxicación, que incluyen entre otros pérdida de la voz


	3. Crisantemo

_Gracias mil a Orquídea azul por la sugerencia_

* * *

 **Crisantemo** : Felicidad, alegría.

El prefijo griego "Chrys" significa oro.

"Antemión" es la palabra griega que significa flor.

La primera vez que lo supo no cabía de la alegría, el sentimiento que embargaba su corazón era arrollador, lo curioso del asunto fue que después del impacto inicial de la noticia comenzaron las dudas, la ansiedad, el pánico. Él no estaba preparado para esto. ¿Sería capaz de cuidar a un bebé? ¿Sería un buen padre? ¿Cómo iba a sobrellevar el parto? ¿Y si algo salía mal? Hizuri Kuon enfrentaba todas las emociones de un padre primerizo. Entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer, hablar con su esposa de sus preocupaciones, acompañarla en cada paso de la gestación, tomar lecciones prenatales y pedir consejo a su padre.

Ahora, sosteniendo a su hija recién nacida en brazos sintió una abrumadora felicidad, era tan pequeña, podía ver los finos hilos dorados adornando su cabecita. Acercó su dedo a las manitas de ella y ella lo abrazó con sus largos y delgados dedos de uñas amoratadas; fue en ese momento que Hana Hizuri abrió sus ojos por primera vez, un par de preciosos ojos de color dorado como los de su madre.

—Hola, Hana, soy papá.

La beba solo lo miró con curiosidad antes de cerrar nuevamente sus ojos.

Algunas semanas después cuando la primera foto de la pareja Hizuri con su hija Hana apareciera en la portada de Pogue el titular leería: _"Bienvenida al mundo Hana **'El Crisantemo'** Hizuri"_

.

.

* * *

 **NA.** Hana es flor en japonés. Espero que notaran la referencia y el juego de palabras. Las siguientes son la Dalia y la Eldelweiss (estrella de nieve/plata).


	4. Dalia

**Dalia. Gratitud**

Hubo un momento donde no supo dónde mirar, donde no sabía cómo mantenerse en pie, todo en lo que una vez creyó reveló ser una mentira. En ese momento, en el momento que todo su mundo se derrumbó a sus pies se aferró a lo único que podía, su odio, su deseo de venganza.

Ahora, algún tiempo después fue capaz de sostenerse y encontrarse. Y no podría haberlo hecho sola, su corazón aún estaba lejos de sanar completamente, pero un cálido sentimiento la envolvía. Gratitud, si eso era, estaba agradecida de encontrar un hogar, una familia, de encontrar un lugar al que pertenecer.

Shotaro llegó y se fue de su vida como una lección, su familia y sus amigos llegaron como una bendición.


	5. Edelweiss - Estrella de Nieve

**_Mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasadísimo para mutemuia._**

* * *

 **Edelweiss (Estrella de Nieve):** Amor verdadero y eterno

 _Allí, donde cada rincón es acariciado por un tenue manto helado, donde la nieve cubre las cumbres de las altas montañas, y el frío recorre los valles congelando los lagos, allí, en un lugar perdido entre el paisaje de los enigmáticos Alpes florece la estrella de nieve._

* * *

.

Como sucedía frecuentemente, se perdió observándola brillar con dulzura, dedicándole a él esa sonrisa cálida capaz de derretir el más frío de los corazones. Ella llenaba el aire que respiraba con la fragancia de flores multicolores. Quería conocer todas las formas que habitaban en su corazón.

De apariencia frágil y delicada que revelan no ser más que un espejismo, porque detrás de su belleza sosegada y sonrisas cálidas y arrebatadoras existe una mujer resistente como pocas, que ha liberado sus propias batallas, enfrentado sus demonios y salido victoriosa, más hermosa y noble.

Ella era su edelweiss, hermosa, noble, resistente, difícil de alcanzar, una estrella convertida en flor, su verdadero y eterno amor.

.

.

* * *

 **NA**. Una flor que personalmente no conocía y que es simplemente hermosa. Lástima que toque escalar montañas para verla, o en mi caso cruzar continentes XD, me contentare con las fotos.


	6. Fuchsia

**Fuchsia (Pendientes de reina): Cordialidad**

 _A mi hermano, por esa invitación hace un par de meses atrás a Orquídeas, flores y pájaros_

* * *

Dos caras de la misma moneda, Ren Tsuruga, Hizuri Kuon. Uno la visión del hombre ideal, amable, solicito, profesional, respetuoso, una versión demasiado perfecta para ser cierta. Del otro lado su némesis, un hombre resentido, herido, roto… Ahogado en la oscuridad.

Él decidió ser amable; aprendió a ser cordial y a fuerza de costumbre se lo grabó en la piel. Él sería amable incluso cuando sus instintos gritaban para que no lo fuera y en esos momentos esa falsa cordialidad pesaba.

Entonces ella llegó y vio a través del acto, ella vio las dos caras de la moneda y con ella aprendió lo que era la verdadera cordialidad llena de afecto, amabilidad y sinceridad.

Después de tantos años aun recordaba una conversación que cambiaría su vida.

—¿Sabes lo que hace tan hermosa y diferente a la fuchsia de todas las demás flores, Ren? —Él negó con la cabeza queriendo saber su opinión.

—Dime.

—Para mí lo que la hace única es como parecen dos flores diferentes. Una flor morada dentro de una flor roja, tan distintas pero que se complementan perfectamente. No sería igual de hermosa si simplemente removieras una parte de ella; es como tu, Ren. No puedes escoger entre Ren y Kuon porque ambos te hacen quien eres, y arrancar a uno o al otro sería como decidir arrancar los pétalos de una fucsia… Perdería toda su belleza.

* * *

 **NA.** Hay muchas variedades de Fuchsia. Yo me me fui por la roja con fucsia


	7. Genciana

**Genciana.** Eres injusta

* * *

Ella lo sabía, ella sabía que él la amaba y decidió ignorarlo, y solo hasta ahora él lo descubría, parte de él se rompió, así que esa era su manera de rechazarlo aun cuando ella también lo amaba.

—¿Tsuruga san? —apretó sus puños al escuchar su voz llamándolo, no quería hablarle, no quería verla, pretendió no escucharla y siguió caminando, pero ella lo jaló de la manga.

—Oh!, Mogami-san, no te había visto —dijo tratando de ocultar las emociones encontradas que experimentaba en el momento.

—¿Tsuruga-san, estás bien?

Esa simple pregunta desato el infierno.

—¿Bien?... ¿Bien?... Define bien para mi, Mogami-san.

Kyoko se acobardo ante el tono amargo de las palabras de Ren.

—Pues no, Mogami-san, no estoy bien, estoy lejos de estar bien. Ahora dime, ¿por qué eres tan injusta? ¿Por qué sigues jugando conmigo? ¿Por qué pretendes no saber lo que siento por ti?

Kyoko palideció.

—¿Injusta?

—Sí, Kyoko, injusta, porque sabes que te amo y simplemente decides ignorarlo como se ignora algo molesto, injusta porque te acercas tanto, cuando no quiero más que sostenerte entre mis brazos, injusta porque juzgas mi amor basada en lo que ese bastardo le hizo a tu corazón.

—¿Injusta? —dijo levantando la voz — injusticia es lo que el amor me ha hecho a mí, no ha causado más que dolor.

—La culpa no fue del amor que sentiste, fue del que tomó ventaja de él —y bajando su voz agregó— no seas injusta conmigo, y más importante no seas injusta contigo, merecemos más que esto. Merecemos ser más que dos corazones rotos. Mereces ser el todo del alguien más, y yo quiero ser ese alguien.

—Ahora, ¿quién es el injusto? —dijo con voz bajita— ¿Cómo se supone que pueda negarme?

—No lo haces —dijo ofreciéndole la mano, una mano que ella tomó.


	8. Hinojo

**Hinojo:** Fuerza

—No sé cómo sentirme, pensé que hablar con ella me ayudaría a obtener algún tipo de respuesta. Y ahora no estoy segura de como sentirme, no puedo odiarla, tampoco perdonarla.

—Tu superaras esto, siempre lo haces, eres la mujer más fuerte y decidida que conozco.

—¿Y si no puedo ser fuerte? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ser fuerte? ¿Qué pasa si me cansé de ser dejada a mi suerte en un terreno baldío, de sentirme como una plata que fue abandonada en una ladera seca y suelo calcáreo a su suerte?

—Entonces yo seré tu fuerza, seré tu amuleto, me aseguraré que no caigas, me quedaré a tu lado...Te seguiré amando de la misma manera.


	9. Iris

**Iris: Esperanza**

 _Las flores_ _de Iris son generalmente individuales y se abren en dirección hacia el suelo con tres pétalos externos mientras los tres pétalos internos se elevan en corola._

* * *

Su madre quebró su espíritu cuando la abandonó.

Y Corn lo levantó incluso cuando había vuelto a su reino dejando atrás una preciada posesión.

Sho la usó y la convenció de que era plana, sin atractivo y aburrida.

Princesa rosa le dio la fuerza para descubrir que ella podía ser quien quisiera ser, le permitió ver que era hermosa.

Finalmente su madre negó su existencia.

Y un pequeño símbolo de infinito dibujado en su libreta y tatuado en su memoria, le hizo considerar que tal vez no le importaba ser reconocida por su madre nunca más y que seguiría con fuerza y trabajo duro el camino que había elegido.

Corn, Princesa Rosa y el infinito en su libreta le prestaban su fuerza, pero también era una representación de su esperanza, la esperanza de volver a ver a un amigo, de ser mejor, de que alcanzaría el camino que se había trazado.

.

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat no es mio**

 **NA**. Recibo sugerencias de flores con las que les gustaria trabaje omitiendo la R, esa la reservaron desde antes de comenzar XD. Sus comentarios son agua para mis flores


	10. Jazmín

**Jazmín**

El jazmín es una flor que, en cualquiera de sus colores, simboliza la amabilidad, la modestia y la sencillez, todo debido a que se trata de una planta hermosa pero al mismo tiempo muy simple. Su gran belleza y delicioso olor hacen que sea sofisticada y hermosa .También simboliza el amor eterno y la esperanza

 **Tokio feb 20xx**

 **Por: Oxyfaunayflora**

 **Jazmines**

Ayer vivimos uno de los eventos más esperados del año en el mundo del entretenimiento. El matrimonio de dos grandes de la actuación, Kuon Hizuri, alias "El Gavilán Pollero" y Kyoko Mogami, alias, "La Pollita Mogami", ahora Hizuri.

Una ceremonia preciosa. El novio muy apuesto, las damas despampanantes, los invitados variopintos, encabezados por grandes representantes del mundo del entretenimiento pasando por presidentes excéntricos sin faltar por supuesto los amigos y compañeros de trabajo. No dejemos de lado a los tres padres de la novia, quienes tienen fama de sobreprotectores, entendible por supuesto, con una hija tan preciada a la que los unen lazos mucho mas fuerte que la sangre... Me pregunto yo, ¿cómo habrá sido pedir la mano de la novia a estos tres padres sobreprotectores y diferentes?… Especialmente cuando dos son expertos en el manejo de cuchillos y otro en artes marciales?... Debe ser tremenda historia… ¿Por dónde iba? Ah! sí, sí, les iba a hablar de la novia.

La nueva señora Hizuri fue la que se robó todas las miradas. Estaba simplemente hermosa. Si tuviera que describirla en una palabra seria angelical… No angelical no… Mas bien **_feérica_**. Su caminar grácil y sutil, el sencillo vestido y arreglos, los ojos brillantes de la emoción y una sonrisa que solo podría rivalizar con la del novio; definitivamente lucia como uno de esos seres mitológicos, las hadas les llaman, esas que habitaban en los libros que nos leían de niños, las que se dicen viven en bosques, las que al igual que ella están llenas de amabilidad, gentileza y sencillez.

Una noche preciosa, me atreveré a decir que inolvidable, tan inolvidable como la acertada elección de las flores para el ramo de la novia: Jazmines.

Jazmines que simbolizan lo que más admiramos de la nueva señora Hizuri, su amabilidad inigualable, su sencillez y su gran y reconocida modestia. Jazmines que también hablan de un amor eterno, porque si señoras y señores, después de ver las miradas y sonrisas de los nuevos Señores Hizuri anoche, tengo que decirlo: El amor eterno existe.

Y con un último jazmín me despido. Simbolizando la esperanza de que algún día encontremos ese amor verdadero y eterno que los Hizuri nos han hecho anhelar.

...

* * *

NA. Escribí Jazmín y Jacinto, pero al final me decidí por este.


	11. Kerria

**Kerria**

 _Es un bello arbusto caducifolio perteneciente a la familia de la rosa, nativo en el este de Asia (China, Japón y Corea). Da color a comienzo de primavera, con pequeñas flores amarillas. Es una de las primeras plantas en florecer._

* * *

Un simple arbusto caduco era la Kerria. Buscó de nuevo la información sobre la planta. Había hecho todo bien, pero no lograba hacerlo florecer. El pequeño arbusto se rehusaba a engalanar el lugar con la rosita japonesa. Pero ella no se iba a dejar. Revisó su exposición a la luz, la calidad del suelo, lo abonó, incluso la podó. Para su sorpresa a las pocas semanas, un día cualquiera el primer capullo floreció y le siguieron docenas, y fue así, como una tras otras preciosas y elegantes rositas de globo amarillas se adueñaron del pequeño arbusto. Lo hicieron hermoso, eran como las piezas faltantes de un rompecabezas.

Miró la libreta en su regazo y dejó escapar un suspiro ante la similitud del arbusto sin florecer con su libreta Love me la primera vez que la recibió. Eran simplemente planos, páginas en blanco esperando por un poco de color. Eran solo un arbusto más y una libreta más.

Ahora la kerria no era un arbusto más, era la joya del jardín, llenó de brillo, de color de vida. La joya de la corona.

Sus ojos viajaron nuevamente a su vieja libreta.

Cada estampa en todas y cada una de las hojas de su libreta habían sido como pequeñas kerrias, una tras otra, pedacitos de felicidad, momentos que juntos la ayudaron a armar el rompecabezas, a empezar a encontrar las piezas perdidas.

—Es hermoso —sintió un par de brazos deslizarse por su cintura.

—Lo es —confirmó recostándose a su pecho— los dos lo son.

—¿Mmmm? —preguntó él contra su cuello.

—Nada… —suspiro feliz en la comodidad de sus brazos — Te amo Corn.

—También te amo Bou.


	12. Lila

**_Lila._** _El significado de la lila es el de la humildad, una virtud no por escasa, menos valorada. Posiblemente, la sencillez del arbusto, que contrasta con la espectacularidad que muestra cuando está en flor, le ha hecho merecedor de llevar el mensaje de humildad._

* * *

El suave repiqueteo de la puerta la distrajo del libreto que estaba estudiando.

—Adelante.

—Kyoko-san, acaban de llegar estas para usted.

—Muchísimas gracias Kurumi-san —mencionó recibiendo el arreglo floral.

 _Reparó en el arreglo sencillo y hermoso, no tan llamativo como las rosas que su marido amaba enviarle o los exóticos arreglos que recibía de productores o directores, pero sin duda hermoso, porque no había otra palabra para describir la espectacularidad de las lilas en flor que no fuera hermosa. Leyó la tarjeta._

 _Para una mujer que siempre ha sido grande por muchos motivos y presume de pequeña para no hacer ruido y poder pasar siempre saludando y repartiendo su pasión y sabiduría sin esperar devolución ni rédito. Son actrices como usted la que engrandecen esta industria, que siempre están dispuestas a compartir su sabiduría con humildad. Quién disfruta de su felicidad y triunfo sin quitar el sol a nadie, sin ocupar ningún camino que no es el suyo, escuchando siempre al que habla y aprendiendo cada día. Sus enseñanzas siempre serán parte de nuestro código: prepárate, arriésgate, conoce más de la actuación, aprovecha todas las oportunidades._

 _Gracias por sus valiosas enseñanzas Kyoko-san y por enseñarnos esa humildad que no hace ruido y no se nota._

 _Mai Hara, Ayako Davis, Ryota Miyasako, Haruka Usui, Hana Taniyama_

 **Sección Love me LME**


	13. Magnolia

**Magnolia.** _Amor a la naturaleza, simpatía, nobleza_ _._

* * *

Una pequeña ave, de vibrante azul y dulce cantar en su hombro. Un suave conejo buscando refugio en su regazo, el cosquillear del pasto al deslizar su mano, la caricia del viento incitándolo a abrir sus alas, invitándolo a volar, a expandir sus alas y volar allá, donde pudiese alcanzar su libertad.

Sus amigos, los que vuelan libremente por los cielos y los que juguetonamente se acercan en cuatro patas le regalan una embriagante sensación de paz. Incluso, la esquiva ardilla Skity ahora come de su mano. Su rubio cabello parece un espejo donde se refleja el sol y sus ojos verdes brillan con la inocencia, dulzura y fragilidad de un niño.

Hizuri Kuon, la amaba, compartía un lazo muy profundo y mutuo con la naturaleza. Tal vez, era su belleza, su vigorosidad, su gentileza o quizás su alegría lo que atraía a su variopinto grupo de amigos que incluía pero no se limitaba, a las siempre juguetonas ardillas, los tranquilos conejos, los curiosos, cantores y esquivos pájaros. O quizás… Quizás era porque él, se abría a ellos y florecía esplendorosamente como una magnolia, cuyos pétalos brillantes emergen grandiosos, elegantes, delicados, nobles y dignos. La belleza en estado puro.

Pero Hizuri Kuon, su versión inocente, al igual que la magnolia se marchitó poco a poco, y como las lustrosas flores envejecen, volviéndose marrones y cayendo finalmente al suelo desde lo alto de la copa del árbol que las crea, la inocencia y lo más amado fueron arrebatados por la oscuridad, porque le arrancaron las alas antes de poder emprender el vuelo.

Hoy, muchos años después, los lazos que algún día parecieron rotos, se vuelven a restaurar. Los amigos variopintos rodean el lugar, algunos engalanados con plumas de colores y cantos cautivadores, otros rumean las nueces a la sombra de un árbol, y en un lugar no muy lejano una pequeña liebre da brincos de aquí para allá cautivando a su pequeña compañera de juego, una niña con el cabello del color del sol. El viento sopla, y escucha las risas, acaricia la pequeña liebre en sus manos y en la distancia ve a su mujer y los niños caminando hacia él. Y allí lejos de la ciudad, de las grandes construcciones de acero y metal, puede compartir con aquellos que más ama, una vieja, profunda y nunca olvidada conexión con la naturaleza, su primer refugio, su compañera llena de paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

 **NA.** Musa se fue de viaje y he decidido hacerla regresar.

Escribe un drabble me dijeron, eso funciona, me dijeron… Ustedes juzgarán el resultado.

Cualquier desaguisado idiomático me lo perdonan, estoy más dormida que despierta. Besos


	14. Narciso

**Narciso:** _Se asocia a la fe, la honestidad, la verdad, el perdón y la franqueza. También_ _es indicativo de renacimiento, nuevos comienzos._

* * *

A algunas personas les debemos al menos eso, la verdad. Pero, ¿qué verdad queda por decir cuando tu vida se siente como una mentira, cuando no sabes quién eres nunca más? Te miras en el espejo como los narcisos se miran en la superficie del lago, y no sabes quién es ese que vez en el reflejo, porque si eres todo honestidad no lo sabes nunca más. No sabes dónde comienza y termina la máscara. No puedes compaginar todas las partes en el mismo lugar. Estás atrapado en la misma telaraña que has tejido. Una red de mentiras, una red de omisiones. ¿Cuál es la verdad?, que lo hiciste para protegerla o que lo hiciste para protegerte, porque no querías ver la tristeza en sus ojos o tal vez porque no podías soportar el rechazo de la única persona que amas, porque ella se convirtió en tu verdad. Vives en una eterna lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad, y al final la mayor parte del tiempo la vives entre las sombras. Pero ella te ha ayudado a ver lo perfecto de lo imperfecto, te ha ayudado a descubrir tu verdad. Que tú, como la vida no eres todo blanco o negro, sino una escala de grises algunas veces más claras otras tantas, más oscuras.

Y hoy es el día en el que te deshaces de todas esas mentiras, las compasivas, las que no querían lastimar, las que se han ocultado por años, las que han tomado partes de tu alma. Hoy te liberas de los secretos que si no dices van a hacer tu corazón estallar. Porque hoy sabes que has sobrevivido las tribulaciones de tu pasado, has sobrevivido el invierno de tu vida y quieres un nuevo comienzo, quieres renacer sin máscaras, sin mentiras.

La miras sentada en una orilla del riachuelo admirando las flores cabizbajas de narciso que parecen mirar su reflejo en la superficie del agua. Ves su sonrisa y te sientes vacilar por un breve momento. Pero lo has decidido, quieres la vida que te has imaginado, la que tantas veces te has negado. Tomas una profunda respiración, cierras los ojos y tratas de tranquilizar tu mente.

—¿Ren?

La escuchas llamarte y sabes que ha llegado el momento de ser honesto, de dejar la verdad al desnudo.

—Kyoko, por favor escucha mi verdad.

Y cuando ella te ofrece una sonrisa invitante y comprensiva sabes que todo va a estar bien.


	15. Ñangapiri

_Esta flor es traída a ustedes por mi compinche, él, literalmente tuvo toda la idea, después de mostrarle la foto de la flor. Yo solo lo puse en palabras._

* * *

 **Ñangapiri**

 _De color blanco, aparecen solitarias o en grupos de hasta cuatro en las axilas foliares. Presentan cuatro sépalos libres, y cuatro pétalos imbricados; los estambres llegan a la cincuentena, de color blanco, libres en la base, con anteras amarillas._

* * *

La primera vez que Kyoko vio una flor del exótico ñangapiri, quedó totalmente sorprendida y extasiada, la sutil belleza de sus largos y multitudinarios estambres terminados en esas diminutas anteras, que se veían como volutas de polvo amarillas, le robaron el aliento. Se levantaban, erguidos, orgullosos, haciendo su saludo al sol, tan impresionantes que ocultaban y desviaban el ojo del resto del cuadro; de esos cuatro pequeños pétalos blancos, olvidados y casi invisibles que orgullosamente sostenían los llamativos estambres para que brillaran en todo su esplendor. Igual que con la gente, pensó mirando a Ren a su lado, la gente se deja deslumbrar por lo primero que ve, por lo que está en la superficie, unos pocos se atreven a mirar más allá de lo que salta a la vista. Porque detrás de ese hombre perfecto, que nunca se enfada, que siempre tiene una sonrisa amable, está el chico que aún lucha por hacer las paces con su pasado, el mal geniado que batalla para levantarse cada mañana, el niño caprichoso que hace una pataleta cuando no consigue lo que quiere, el hombre vulnerable y por mucho que aún le cueste reconocerlo, también el hombre celoso que la ama. Y en ese momento una gran verdad se vislumbra en su corazón. Tan hermosos como puedan ser los estambres, ninguna vista será tan magnifica como la de toda la flor, el cuadro completo… Exactamente como él… Exactamente como su Ren.


	16. Olivo

**Olivo.** _Paz_

En el sentido explícito de la palabra, la paz se define como un estado en el cual se encuentra el equilibrio y estabilidad de las partes de una unidad, aunque también suele usarse para referirse a la tranquilidad mental de una persona o sociedad; y aunque parezca una tarea titánica encontrar tan anhelado estado, al final siempre vale la pena, no porque dejas atrás el pasado, el pasado es parte de quién eres, puede elevarte o puede hundirte, esa es tu decisión, sino porque al final encuentras un nuevo punto de equilibrio; pero la paz no siempre llega de la misma forma, y casi siempre llega en diferentes presentaciones.

Para algunos llega viendo a sus hijos crecer y convertirse en quienes siempre supieron que serían.

Para otros llega en la forma de la confianza y felicidad de un amigo, que ha luchado para ganarse a pulso todo lo que tiene, por aprender a convivir con sus fantasmas, para poder rozar con sus dedos un pedacito de cielo.

Para algunos otros, llega al encontrar silencio en una habitación llena de gente, de saber que sin importar lo que pase siempre podrá cuidarlos, de ellos, de su familia, y que ellos sin importar lo que suceda siempre serán su apoyo.

Algunos afortunados, la encuentran en el abrazo de un padre, en el entendimiento de un abuelo o en el consejo comprensivo y cariñoso de una hermana mayor.

Otros suertudos, lo hallan en la pasión de su trabajo, al compartir su talento. Al descubrir que aun a pesar de lo mucho que le disgustan algunas prácticas, su trabajo todavía es su mayor pasión y alegría.

Unos tardan en encontrarla entre el orgullo, los brillos y la fama; pero la encuentran finalmente el día donde hallan el valor para pedir un perdón silencioso por todas las fallas en su pasado, a su mejor amiga, a sus padres.

Unos pocos resignados la reciben cuando descubren que les conceden el perdón que nunca buscaron, el que no creyeron merecer.

Los más excéntricos la encuentran jugando un Otome, sabiendo que su más reciente misión para esparcir más amor en un mundo cada vez más lleno de odio, ha sido exitosa.

Para algunas almas bienaventuradas la paz llega en forma de sueños donde antes solo había pesadillas, en una mano cálida que hace la carga menos pesada, que lo hace más fuerte. Al decidir y comprender que es más que solo piezas rotas.

Y siempre están esos pocos y raros corazones cándidos, que la hallan al descubrir lo que siempre debieron haber sabido, la verdad absoluta: siempre han merecido amar y ser amados. Entregar el corazón y recibir un corazón como lo que es, una hermosa y delicada pieza invaluable que se da y se recibe para ser atesorada.

La paz no siempre llega de la forma que esperamos, no siempre la alcanzamos cuando queremos, algunas veces los caminos para alcanzarla son más largos o más cortos. Y en muchas ocasiones llegan en empaques pequeñitos, tan pequeñitos que solo algunos privilegiados son capaces de reconocer y atesorar.


	17. Pulsatilla

**Pulsatilla.** _Está asociada con la falta de exigencia, ambición o cualquier tipo de pretensión en la vida_ **.** El origen de la fama de esta flor está relacionado con su **uso medicinal** , ya que desde la época romana fue utilizada por el famoso médico Dioscórides para tratar **problemas oculares**.

* * *

No pedía más, no ambicionaba más, ella era feliz de esa forma, con poder estar a su lado como una amiga y confidente, con eso le bastaba, prefería tener esto a no tenerlo en lo absoluto, y expresarle los sentimientos que albergaba su corazón solo terminaría alejándolo de ella de forma permanente, y eso era algo que su ya maltratado corazón no podría soportar. Se repetía constantemente que no necesitaba más, que no quería más, que lo que tenían le bastaba, se lo repetía una y otra vez tratando de convencer a su testarudo corazón, pero él se empeñaba en responderle con imágenes de él, de sus sonrisas, de sus detalles, de sus momentos juntos y también le mostraba imágenes de alguna mujer sin rostro que tarde o temprano ocuparía su lugar. Podía engañar a su mente, pero jamás a su corazón, porque la verdad era quería más mucho más, su alma, su cuerpo, su corazón lo exigían. Y cuando se permitió reconocerlo fue como abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar los rayos de luz en una habitación a oscuras. Lo vio a él y las intenciones detrás de sus acciones y sus palabras, por primera vez lo vio de verdad y vio lo que por miedo se negó a anhelar, todo estaba allí. Había estado tan ciega.

—¿Kyoko?

—Estaba tan asustada de perderte que nunca me atreví a desear, a esperar, a exigir más. ¿Por qué iba alguien como tú a mirar alguna vez a alguien como yo?, ¿por qué fijarse en el capullo pasmado y no en las flores abiertas que brillan en todo su esplendor?

—Seguramente he vislumbrado el corazón que se esconde dentro de ese capullo, lo he visto luchar e incluso cuando pueda parecer que se ha pasmado, en realidad él solo tardó un poco más en empezar abrir sus pétalos. Le tomó un poco decidir que vivir escondida en la sombra no es suficiente, que necesita más, que quiere más, que quiere ser amada, que quiere vivir un romance con el cielo que la ha estado esperando por largo tiempo.

—¿Y si el cielo ya no me ama?

—Nunca he dejado de amarte, Kyoko, nunca desde el primer día que supe que te amaba.

Una caricia en los labios, dos te amos susurrados, el comienzo de un nuevo viaje.

Tan ciega, nunca más.


	18. Quejico

**_Quejico_**

 _El quejigo o quejico es un árbol de talla media, pero se puede encontrar con porte arbustivo. Es resistente a los rigores climáticos de frío, sequedad y contrastes térmicos. En condiciones apropiadas forma quejigares, pero se suele presentar mezclado con encinas, alcornoques, melojos e incluso coníferas._

 _… …_

¿Cuál era la palabra? ¿Cuál era?

Quejicar, eso era. No que sus acompañantes fueran a entender, mucho menos apreciar si de la nada les gritaba que eran unas quejicos, aunque ciertamente no sería la primera vez que hacía algo similar.

Pero lo eran, sin duda eran unas quejicos.

La gente puede hacer dos cosas con sus circunstancias: sortearlas luchando con uñas y dientes o dejarse morir.

Las tres mujeres frente a él ataviadas en sus elegantes galas de graduación ciertamente eran de las primeras. Resistentes, tercas, invaluables. Creciendo con todas las situaciones que se les presentaban en la vida, algunas de cal y otras de arena. Ciertamente requirieron de ciertos cuidados y tratamientos especiales (entiéndase un par de años en su adorada sección Love Me o ¿debería rebautizarlo _semillero de quejicos?_ ), pero ahora estaban listas para bañar al mundo con su amor.

Así como los quejicos restauran los suelos, sus ángeles rosas restaurarían corazones perdidos.

Ellas siempre serían sus tres ángeles rosa favoritos, su quejicar particular.


End file.
